


Mama

by mooish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Michael calls Jack mom, They're teens, but its really just focused on Jack and Michael, but not in a kinky way, fem!Jack, its cute okay, kind of, lads are kids au, like in a mother/son way, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooish/pseuds/mooish
Summary: Something went wrong. Something went very wrong during the heist.





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> So imagine gents adopting the lads and each lad has a respective gent. 
> 
> Jack & Michael  
> Geoff & Gavin  
> Ryan & Ray
> 
> This is just like a oneshot. I have a full backstory in my google docs that I might publish but idk. If you guys want that I'll be down to write some more and maybe with the others cause I'm currently very focused on Michael & Jack's relationship so, yeah.
> 
> This is also like my first AO3 thing and first rt/ah thing so thats exciting. Let me know what you think! Leave kudos and comments (did I do that right?) and enjoy :D

Something went wrong. Something went very wrong during the heist, but no one else got hurt. Just him. 

Michael had no idea how he had gotten to this point. 

Blood seeping from his abdomen, staining not only his hands but the ground of the alleyway he was hiding in. 

He remembered that he requested to go alone on this heist to plant his bomb. He remembered that Jack told him it would be dangerous but he refused Jack’s offer to watch his back because he didn’t want to put any of his crew members in harm's way. Next thing he knew was he was hobbling to the closest alleyway after being shot by an LSPD officer.

A gunshot wound wasn’t something you’d assume a 16 year old boy would adore in an alleyway in Los Santos of all places. Yet here Michael was, not even his first injury from a bullet either. He’d been nicked a fair amount of times on his arms and legs, but this was the first time the bullet has ever gotten stuck inside. And holy shit did it hurt like a motherfucker. 

“Michael boi? Are you alright? You’ve stopped talking and normally when you’re doing your work stuff, you mumble nonsense and-” Gavin stopped rambling. Michael must’ve been panting too hard because Jack stepped into the conversation and nobody ever interrupts Team Nice Dynamite.

“Michael, what’s wrong,” as soon as the words left her mouth, Michael knew how worried she was. It took a skilled ear to be able to spot the anxiety in Jack’s voice that nobody in the crew could hear except for Michael or Geoff. Like Michael’s talent, Jack could hear when her pseudo son was lying through his teeth. So, Michael didn’t even bother trying to say we was fine.

“I-it hurts,” he managed to gasp out. “It h-hurts like a bi-bitch.” 

Someone sucked in a breath but Michael couldn’t figure out who. Geoff was clearly talking to a crew member and Ryan was giving his location but words weren’t something he could make out. 

“-chael! Michael!” Jack was shouting now.

“Mama, p-please make i-it stop.”

“I’m coming sunshine, Mama’s coming.”

His nickname made him breathe a tad easier. The hot burning pain was continuing to explode throughout his body. The voices over the comms were no longer coherent and his vision was getting dark around the edges.

“‘m tired mama,” Michael mumbled hoping someone would hear it. “I love y-you Jackie. Sweet dreams, good night,” he paused waiting for her to finish the phrase they’d repeated so often in his childhood.

“No no no no n- Sunshine it’s not bedtime yet. Please stay awake for Mama.” Jack’s words were starting to get more panicked. No one else was talking now, except for the duo. 

A soft giggle left Michael’s mouth. “That’s not how it goes. Y-you’re ‘pposed to say- to say ‘don’t l-let the bed bugs bite.’” His words were slurring making him sound like he was either drunk or a toddler. Considering the words he was saying, the latter seems like a more likely comparison. 

“Michael, you are going to keep your eyes open until we get home! Do you understand me young man? That is a direct order!” Jack’s voice grew progressively louder as well as shakier.

Michael couldn’t remember a time when Jack had been so anxious. She was the calm, cool, and collected backbone to the crew; without her, the Fake AH Crew would be in shambles. The closest to panic Michael has ever seen Jack in was when she found out he was the punching bag to some idiots at the middle school the lads were attending. That event ended in a hospital trip, a few teary apologies, and some lessons from Ryan in hand to hand combat.

But this right here was nothing compared to some middle school bullying. Michael could be dying and she wasn’t gonna make it to save her son, her sunshine. 

Michael let out another breathy laugh. “Sorry Jackie, ‘m a teenager a-and I gotta rebel.” He was attempting to release some tension from the situation but the joke fell flat. At that moment, Jack swore she was going to kill her son before he’d accidentally kill himself. 

“ETA 90 seconds to Mogar, will arrive at safehouse west of Brownman’s hideout. Comms will be disabled to protect plausible head injuries Mogar could’ve sustained within period of absence and isolation from other crew members.” Jack’s voice was now her professional heist voice. To Michael’s blood deprived brain, this expert mask was hilarious. His chest vibrated with warmth --from happiness or from the wound he didn’t quite know-- and his eyes slid closed.

Before he was completely taken by unconsciousness, he heard the pounding of footsteps, like someone was running towards him. Michael had no idea who it was but maybe, just maybe, it was Jack. “Hey mama,” he managed to murmur and darkness eloped with him.

~

When Michael woke up, he could’ve sworn he was dead. The light above him was blinding and honestly he was taken aback by the fact he made it to heaven. You’d think becoming a wanted criminal before high school would make him at the very bottom of the entry list to heaven, but hell, he’d take it. 

In an instance, his heavenly acceptance was forgotten by the pain. From what he remembered, Heaven wasn’t supposed to hurt so maybe he was being dragged down to hell which was much more reasonable.

A groan escaped his throat and he heard a gasp from someone else. The room around him became more in focus but was still hazy. He was in a bed at one of their many safehouses. Why was he here? Where in the hell were his glasses?

He turned his head to the left and started to pick himself up from wherever he was laying. A pair of hands went flying to help him sit up properly without straining himself further.

“You need to be careful for now buddy.” Michael knew that voice. Geoff was sitting next to him. His boss was watching over him, but where was Jack? Where was his Mama? As if he could read thoughts, Geoff spoke again, “We called Jack, she should be on her way now. You just need to keep breathing and keep awake, okay?” A sound of confirmation left Michael. 

Jack was coming, he was safe, his crew was safe, everything is fine.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. The serenity was broken when heavy stomps made their way through the hallway and two voices came to follow it.

“I leave for a few minutes to take a nap and my goddamn son decides to wake up?!” 

“Jack he’s been awake for less than a min-” 

“I don’t care if he’s only been awake for 5 seconds Gavin, he saw Geoff’s ugly mug before me!”

The door flew open revealing a pajama clad Jack Pattillo and a shy looking Gavin behind her. Her anger forgotten as she met Michael’s eyes. 

The next moment her arms were flug around his shoulders and she was rambling about her sunshine. At that moment it was just her and Michael. Whether that was true or not, he didn’t quite know. If Gavin and Geoff were still hanging about, they were being pretty damn quiet.

“I love you so much Michael. Don’t ever do anything that stupid again. What would’ve happened if you’d died, Sunshine? I know what would’ve happened. I would’ve dragged you back from the afterlife so I could kill you myself, that’s what I would do!” She pushed him out at arms length. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself young man? For scaring me? For almost killing yourself?” With her stern glare fixed on Michael, he felt a squirm of obligation to say something, anything.

Before Michael could even think of something coherent to say, his body involuntarily slipped a word from his mouth.

“Mama,” he whimpered and without warning, Michael was sobbing into Jack’s chest.

He didn’t quite know why. Whether it be because he was so closed to death, or that he’d made Jack so anxious, or that he messed up the heist, he hadn’t a clue.

Michael had no idea how he had gotten to this point.

Crying while Jack tried shushing him; rubbing a warm hand up and down his back and softly speaking reassurances in his ears. 

He remembered he got shot in his torso. He remembered that they never finished the heist because of him. He remembered accepting death while Jack restlessly fought for him to keep his life. Michael remembered the way Jack smelled, the way she felt, the way she was his and he was hers.

He knew he was safe in Jack’s arms, he knew he’d screwed up, and he knew he’d be forgiven.

Something went wrong, but there was still more time time to make things right.


End file.
